The goal of the CWRU/UHC CFAR Development Core (Core B) is to stimulate AIDS-related research at CWRU and its affiliates by providing resources to enhance research opportunities. This goal will be achieved through targeting the following objectives: 1. Enhancing faculty development through the provision of competitive developmental awards 2. Supporting recruitment of new faculty interested in AIDS research 3. Promoting interactions among investigators at CWRU especially across different scientific disciplines and in areas of AIDS research that are currently under-represented at CWRU. During the next period of award, the Developmental Core will support the following programs: 1. Provision of seed funding as developmental awards to develop preliminary data sufficient to attract independent research grants. Seed funding will support as many as 5 research awards of up to $30,000 targeted to support the research initiatives of young investigators each year. This will be supported by CFAR funds. 2. Provision of a mentoring program to support junior faculty and fellows' development as independent investigators. A comprehensive mentoring program will assure that junior investigators benefit from structured mechanisms to enhance the rigor and quality of their research presentations, manuscripts and research grants. 3. Enhancement of faculty recruitment. Substantial funds obtained from institutional sources will be used to help in the recruitment of new faculty interested in AIDS research. Newly recruited faculty will be allowed to apply for an enhanced developmental award of $90,000 over three years paid using institutional funds administered through the CFAR Developmental Core. 4. Enhancement of core facilities. Institutional funds will be used to provide support of key equipment needed to extend and improve the services of CFAR cores. These awards will be recommended by the Steering Committee (see Core A) following a requests from the Core directors that will be evaluated during CFAR strategic planning meetings. 5. Initiation of new AIDS research. Institutional funds will provide developmental grants to support initiation of new research avenues, especially in areas that are currently under represented in the CFAR. A limited number of developmental grants of up to $50,000 will be awarded on a competitive basis using a parallel procedure to that used to evaluate developmental grants but paid for using institutional funds. For each award, objective criteria will be used to monitor progress and evaluate success. For developmental awards and for the mentoring program, annual determination of programmatic successes and failure will be used to modify the program and award criteria to enhance the chances of success.